Fear of Needles
by Sakura1287
Summary: Ginny has an odd fear of needles, all but one friend, and a depressing life. Then along comes Draco, and things spiral out of control. Is it possible her fear could be cured?
1. ichi

A/N: Hey, welcome to my newest story, 'Fear of Needles'. It's basically a spin-off of 'Fire and Ice', because again Ginny and the rest of them have their laptops, and Ginny is friends with Blaise. I was getting writer's block with 'Water and Ashes', so sorry to everyone who likes that story, it's in the process of being updated again. I seem to incorporate computers into all my fics now, probably because I am always using messenger and I like to have my characters do the same. This story will be a bit depressing so if you don't like angst...try reading it anyway! It's also a semi-true story. Keep that in mind if you choose to flame.  
  
~*~  
  
Ok, so I'll admit it. I'm a wimp. I could never stand pain or needles, oh especially needles. I remember I used to cry when my mom would take me to the doctor and they'd come over to me with the syringe. I'd always have to look away and bit my lip, because if I didn't I might scream or faint or something. My older brothers would tease me, running around after me with mom's sewing needles. They'd never hurt me, but it scared me all the same.  
  
That was years ago but things haven't changed much. I'm a sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I have exactly one friend, and an ever-growing fear of needles.  
  
And it just so happens that the whole school is required to get a shot today.  
  
"So, what's this shot for?" Blaise Zabini, my best friend, asked me.  
  
I shuddered as we got into the line outside the hospital wing. "There is some muggle sickness going around the school from one of the students with muggle parents. So now everyone has to get shots, with some stupid immunization thingy." I explained. I'd been up all night worrying about it.  
  
Blaise shrugged. "Whatever. It's just one shot. Let's get it over with."  
  
I rolled my eyes. She's a Slytherin; of course shots don't bother her. A little pain here and there isn't something foreign to Slytherins. Me on the other hand, I'm a different story.  
  
I'm Ginny Weasley. The last of the Weasley kids, the only one who ever questioned what house we were put into. I basically had to force the sorting hat to put me in the same house as my brothers; it would be shameful to my family if the hat had put me where it wanted to.  
  
You guessed it. Slytherin.  
  
Though my drive was so determined to get me into Gryffindor that the sorting hat just sighed and said, "So be it."  
  
Now I consider that to be the biggest mistake of my life, but it's too late to go back. I'm a miserable Gryffindor with one friend and a hell of a depressing life.  
  
"Ginny, you big wimp. You're shaking! It's just a shot!" Blaise tried to lighten the mood, knowing darn well how fearful I was of what was coming. Her teasing didn't bother me. Blaise and I have a wonderful friendship. We're completely honest with each other. If I'm being stupid, she tells me. If she's going to get herself in trouble, I warn her.  
  
It's funny how we became friends. See, I used to be this pathetic little puppy dog that followed around my brother Ron and his friends, but those days are over. One day, the most amazing thing happened. Harry Potter kissed me! But then halfway through the kiss he couldn't stop laughing, and when I asked what was going on my brother handed him 5 galleons.  
  
I'll bet Harry still has the red outline of my hand on his cheek.  
  
They don't talk to me much anymore; they realized how cruel that trick was. That day I'd ran out of the room crying, and ran smack into Blaise Zabini. We've been best friends ever since.  
  
The line was moving faster now. I saw my brother up farther in line, flirting shamelessly with Hermione Granger. I almost felt bad for him; the whole school knows Hermione doesn't play for the right team. Except for my brother, she doesn't have the heart to tell him. I always thought it was odd that Hermione could be best friends with Ron and Harry and not jump into bed with them. Well, I thought it was odd until I saw her having a little sleepover with one of my roommates.  
  
What can I say? My brother and his friends are screwed up.  
  
"So, Blaise. What do you want to do after we're done being tortured?" I asked casually, trying to calm my beating heart.  
  
She cocked her head to the side, as if going over her social life in her mind. It was the weekend, and Blaise always had something to do.  
  
Just because I'm a loser with one friend doesn't mean Blaise is the same. She's actually very popular with the Slytherins, and even a few Ravenclaws as well. She just spends most of her time with me, oddly enough.  
  
"Oh, there is a party in my one my friend's rooms. Seventh years. There's going to be alcohol." She winked. "You should tag along."  
  
I sighed. We'd been through this before. "Blaise, I'm not into people. I don't like people, people don't like me. You know that, I know that, why do you keep trying to get me to go to these things?"  
  
She shrugged. "You're always so depressed, Ginny. There's going to be guys there. They'll like you, trust me. Come on, let your guard down for once and just have fun."  
  
Again I sighed, loudly, to make my point. "It's a Slytherin party, am I right? So first of all I'm a Gryffindor, I'm weird, and I never know how to talk to people. How is that going to be fun?"  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes. "My friends aren't superficial, Ginny. You're cool, and my friends will like you. Just give it a shot, alright?"  
  
I cringed. "Give it a shot? Nice choice of words."  
  
She laughed. "So, does that mean you'll come?"  
  
Of course it does not mean I'll come. I don't like parties, I'm not going to have fun, and this is all a stupid idea.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be there."  
  
What? Oh great, what have I gotten myself into?  
  
A surprised grin crossed my best friend's face. "Great! I promise you'll have a great time Ginny, just you wait and see."  
  
We were at the front of the line now. "Your turn Ginny, go on in." Blaise pushed me into the room. If it were any other person, I would have gotten very angry at that notion. But it was only Blaise, and if she hadn't pushed me I would have run the other direction.  
  
The walk into the hospital wing was like the walk to my execution. Each step felt like I was lifting lead weights off the ground. Why am I such a wimp? Other students walk in and out of here as if they are receiving candy, not a hole in their arm.  
  
Some nurse I've never met before grins at me and I want to punch her in the face.  
  
"This will only take a second." I decide to close my eyes when she brings out the syringe so I don't have to see it. Too late. It's already in her hand. I gulp, and try my hardest not to make a fool of myself. My eyes are pinched shut, and I can almost feel the needle getting closer to my arm.  
  
It pierces my skin and I let out a little yelp. The nurse gets surprised and I feel the needle tweak in my arm. Oh death ten times over.  
  
Then, as fast as it had begun it was over. The nurse put a tiny band-aid on my arm. I walked out of the wing and let my breathing return to normal. Moments later, Blaise joined me outside. She was skipping. Sometimes I wonder how two people who are so different can be such good friends.  
  
"You ok, Gin?" She knows how shaken up I must be. It's been a few years since my last shot.  
  
I run the tip of my finger lightly over the band-aid. "Yeah, I'll be fine."  
  
The next person out of the hospital wing is Draco Malfoy. I frown; he's not my favorite person in the world. I've heard some interesting things about him, like how he sleeps around and is into drugs. Our school is getting more muggle-ized every year, bringing a lot of outside crap in.  
  
"Hello Zabini. Weasley." He nods in each of our directions. Then he turned his attention to Blaise. "I expect you are coming tonight?"  
  
My mouth drops. "The party is in Draco's room!?" I realize afterwards how juvenile I sounded.  
  
Blaise smiles. "Yep. Ginny, don't worry; I wasn't lying when I said you'd have fun. Just lighten up."  
  
Draco had a slightly devious look on his face. "So, you're bringing along the quiet friend, huh? This might just get interesting. See you tonight." Then he winked at me. What was that supposed to mean?  
  
As soon as he was out of earshot, I turned on Blaise. "You could have told me the party was at-"  
  
She laughed and smacked me in the arm. My shot arm. Ouch.  
  
"Ginny, take my word for it. You'll enjoy yourself tonight."  
  
I'd heard her tell me that before. The first night we drank, the first night we snuck out, even the night we tried avocado facemasks.  
  
She was always right. I always did enjoy myself.  
  
~*~  
  
So this is a short first chapter but I hope you all like it. I'm really interested in this story so it'll probably get updated frequently. Please leave reviews; I'll love you all for it! 


	2. ni

A/N: I have only gotten a few reviews, but hopefully more people will find this story and I'll start getting as many reviews as 'Fire and Ice' and it's sequel. I'm hoping to make this one compare to Fire and Ice, but it'll be much better than Water and Ashes. I'm sorry but I just stink at writing sequels. I love getting Ginny and Draco together, not writing what happens afterwards. By the way, thank you to everyone who put me on their favorite authors list! ^___^ Last time I checked it was up to 64 people! Anyway, here's chapter two.  
  
~*~  
  
You ever had one of those days where your mouth completely disagrees with your brain?  
  
Yeah. That's how my day has been. So here I am, sitting in my room, with an hour before I'm supposed to meet Blaise, to go to Draco Malfoy's party. I don't even like parties! Yet somehow I find myself being dragged along, with my best friend assuring me that I'll have a great time.  
  
Maybe she knows something that I don't. She seems pretty sure that I'm going to love this tonight. Oh well.  
  
I pull out my laptop. I told you this school is getting taken over by muggle interests. Good and bad ones. The computers aren't what are making the staff here wary, it's the drugs. But that's the thing about drugs in a magic school. Students can hide it very well. So well that teachers don't even know who does it and who doesn't.  
  
Students can tell though.  
  
I don't do drugs. It just doesn't interest me. Blaise has tried it but she's not into it either. But when you go to as many parties as she does, you get roped into it sometimes. It doesn't bother me. It doesn't help that my brother and his friends are the people who spread drug awareness and talk about the effects it has on your body and such. They are so stuck up it makes me sick.  
  
So anyway, I pulled out my laptop. I have nothing better to do, so I write things and chat with people online. Talking online is amazing; you don't have to see who it is you're talking to, just talk safely from a distance. Blaise and I talk online, as well.  
  
You have 0 new messages.  
  
Of course I do, who sends me email anyway?  
  
CrazySlyth: Are you ready? Get your ass over here!  
  
Yeah, that's Blaise. Her screen name suits her well. Mine suits me well too, I think.  
  
SilentFire: I'm not coming for another hour. Besides, I have nothing to wear.  
  
CrazySlyth: You have plenty to wear, Gin. You're just being stubborn. Put on your favorite jeans and that black halter-top I let you borrow. It'll be perfect.  
  
Blaise and I only wear the color black. I'm not sure why, it's just a thing we do. I bet she'll be wearing her black tank top that shows her belly button, which she had pierced last summer against her mother's will.  
  
SilentFire: FINE. You win. I'll get changed and come over, it's not like I have anything better to do anyway.  
  
CrazySlyth: It's Saturday, bring your stuff. You're staying the night.  
  
Don't you just love how she orders me around like that? Yeah, I love it too. At least I know what to do with myself around her, because she tells me. I wish I could be as sure of myself as she is.  
  
SilentFire: All right. See you in a few.  
  
CrazySlyth has logged off.  
  
Right Blaise, thanks for saying bye. I snap my laptop shut and walk over to my trunk. The black halter-top is right where Blaise left it, on the very top. I put it on and admire myself in the mirror. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm almost a little bit excited. Almost.  
  
Maybe there are other people like Blaise in Slytherin. I've found that I get along with nobody in my own house. One time Colin Creevey tried befriending me because he had a crush on me, and I went along with it. Until I found out what an annoying prick he is when he tried to feel me up.  
  
I've never even talked to anyone from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They might as well live on another planet. So it's basically been Blaise and I against the world for the past few years, and I'm perfectly fine with that. But if there are other people, people who understand me, maybe I could give them a try. Maybe.  
  
I really hope this party doesn't end up like the last party I attended. It was Harry's surprise birthday party years ago, and I don't remember exactly what happened. But I do know it ended up with me running out of the room in tears, which isn't too uncommon with me actually. I'm so used to crying it doesn't even seem odd anymore. I wake up, go to classes, cry, write, go to bed.  
  
It's not a bad life.  
  
I grab my messenger bag, which is black, naturally, and stuff it with a few things I'll need to stay in Blaise's room for the night. And my notebook to write in, just in case the party bores me. With nothing left to keep me from leaving, I trudge out the door and begin the ten-minute walk to the Slytherin tower.  
  
People glace at me out of the corner of their eye as I walk passed, but I'm used to that. I've been getting strange looks from people my whole life; it just seems to be a part of my life. People who know me wonder 'What went wrong with that girl?' whereas people who don't know just think 'Who is that weird person?'. It honestly doesn't bother me, that's why I wear black all the time. It makes people wonder about me.  
  
I absolutely cannot stand when people act like they understand me. Especially the people at this school, the ones happily going to their Quidditch matches and Hogsmeade vacations. Happiness is depressing too, I think, because you know that someday that happiness will run out. Better to be a pessimist, that's my philosophy. You don't get let down as often.  
  
I find myself outside the Slytherin entrance. Blaise gives me the password whenever it changes; she knows I won't do anything to sabotage their house or whatever. I don't get into the whole house cup tradition, so they don't have to worry about me.  
  
Their house is set up basically like Gryffindor, only it's stone instead of wood, green instead of red, and chilly instead of roaring fires in every corner. I like it better.  
  
It takes me two minutes to get to Blaise's room; in Slytherin every person has their own bedroom. That made me jealous when I first found that out, but I spend so much more time here than in my own house it doesn't bug me anymore.  
  
There is a silver nameplate on the door, which reads, "Blaise Zabini, 7th year". I let myself in the room.  
  
"Ginny! You're here! Finally!" Blaise ran over and gave me a huge hug, nearly knocking me off my feet.  
  
I laughed, first time all day. I was right; she's wearing the revealing black top. There must be someone going to the party that she wants to impress. Blaise doesn't put herself out to guys often, but every now and then she falls for one. She's pretty sensible, doesn't just like any guy.  
  
She gave me a once over. "You look nice. Nervous?"  
  
Shrugging, I try to act cool. "Nah."  
  
Blaise grins and laughs. "Liar."  
  
She's such a good friend. Knows me so well. "You got me. So how long until this party starts?" I ask, trying to change the subject from my nervousness to something a little more comfortable.  
  
"We could go now if you'd like. So you can, you know, get to know a couple people before it actually starts and gets all crazy."  
  
I think it over. Not sure which would benefit me more, I merely decide to live on the edge for the night. I may regret it later, but who cares.  
  
"I don't really care either way. Let's go now."  
  
Blaise's smiled widened. "That's the spirit. You'll have fun tonight, trust me. My friends are cool, not like some of the losers at this school."  
  
I kind of smirked. "I hope."  
  
Draco's bedroom was at the far end of the hall that Blaise's room is in. I could already hear loud music coming from that direction. Slytherin rules are much looser than Gryffindors, no curfew and no teachers checking up on them. I'll admit it, I'm envious. If there is one thing I absolutely love, it's music. Too bad I don't share the same taste in music as my roommates, they like all that popular rap and stuff. I'm into the whole punk rock and sad music genre.  
  
From the sounds of it, Draco likes the same music I do. I find myself singing along.  
  
Blaise throws open the door without bothering to knock. Draco is sitting cross-legged on the floor, fiddling with his stereo system. He tries to shout over the music to us, but gives up and turns it down.  
  
"Hello ladies." He says casually, tipping his head in the guy-ish fashion.  
  
Blaise flings herself on his bed, sitting cross-legged as well. "Hey Malfoy, what's up?"  
  
I'm still standing awkwardly. A shy "Hi..." is all I can manage.  
  
"You girls are here early." He points out blatantly.  
  
Blaise shrugs. She's so easygoing, I don't understand it. "Ginny is nervous. I wanted to bring her by earlier to get to now you."  
  
I roll my eyes, my trademark look. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious Blaise. Besides, I already know Draco."  
  
This caught his attention. He jumped up from where he was sitting and walked over to me. He was standing really close, with his face right near mine. "You already know me, huh? Ok then, tell me about myself."  
  
I gulped, taking a step back. This is why I don't like people. Invading my personal space.  
  
"You're a seventh year Slytherin, you are rich, your father does anything you tell him to, you make fun of all Gryffindors, you have parties all the time, and you sleep around with girls. What else would you like to know?" That's probably the longest sentence I've said to anyone besides Blaise in three years.  
  
Draco's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes, that's me." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "Nearly everything you just said is a stereotype. I thought you of all people would know not to believe the talk of the school."  
  
Even Blaise was frowning at me. I internally kicked myself. Turn off the angry sarcasm, Ginny Weasley, and try to make some friends. Gosh.  
  
I started picking at my black nail polish. "I'm sorry Draco, I just, I,"  
  
He grinned, and grabbed my hand and kissed it gently. "It's ok, don't sweat it. I understand." With that he turned around and started playing with the stereo again.  
  
Blaise giggled at my raised eyebrows. Did Draco Malfoy just KISS my hand? This night was all too weird.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yes, the next chapter will be a more in depth continuation of the party. I hope everyone still likes it, REVIEWS ALL GREATLY APPRECIATED. ^_^ 


	3. san

A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews I've been receiving! I'm really getting into this story, so I'll tell you now it wont just get abandoned, hehe. I really appreciate the reviews that actually have insightful comments, so if I get nice reviews, I might start doing shout-outs again.  
  
~*~  
  
People are starting to arrive and that's when I realize just how big Draco's room is. He has the perfect party room, I can tell you that.  
  
You can already tell what sort of people Draco is friends with, also. There is a group of punk kids standing by his bed, wearing all black and metal jewelry, like I am. There are some more average looking people by the doorway, wearing sweatshirts and jeans, probably waiting for the rest of their friends. I've noticed that these are the kind of people who always travel in packs.  
  
I wonder if they are afraid to be alone. I know that Ron and Harry and Hermione are like that, they always have each other around to back them up. I value my alone time.  
  
Blaise has already found the guy she wants to impress. I'm not quite sure of his name but he looks clean cut, a little punk, a nice guy. I hope she has a good night. I sit down against a wall. Maybe someone will come talk to me.  
  
My eyes drift over the crowds of people entering the room. It's up to about twenty-five people now, making me wonder just how big this thing is going to get. I recognize a couple people from my own grade, ones I've never talked to. Slytherin students.  
  
Strangely enough, I feel intrigued.  
  
There are a few girls standing in the corner, wearing skimpy shirts and mini skirts. By the mere way they are dressed, I figure they weren't invited. The pinks and whites of their outfits clash horribly with the various black, grays, and dark blues of the rest of the room.  
  
I wonder what they want. They seem like good girls, what would they be doing at a party like this? But then I revised my thoughts, wondering why I was at a party like this myself.  
  
Because Blaise told you you'd have a good time and Blaise doesn't lie to you, I reminded myself.  
  
Oh yeah. I forgot.  
  
Another song came on that I knew. I found myself singing, something I normally only did in the privacy of my shower. If I was feeling even the remotest bit happy.  
  
"Are you having fun?" a voice nearly screamed in my ear. The music was so loud that I could still only just hear them. I look up into the cold gray eyes of Draco Malfoy. He's standing above me, holding a cup of something.  
  
I shrug. "More or less."  
  
"Anything I can do to make it more, not less?" he asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
  
I shrug again.  
  
"Here, have this." He hands me his cup. I don't even care what's in it, I take a sip. It tastes bitter, but I don't care. I take another sip.  
  
"Do you want to dance?" His question catches me off guard. I only stare at him.  
  
"Right...forget I asked." He starts to turn and leave, but I reach out and grab his arm. Yes, it surprises me too.  
  
"I was just surprised, that's all. Sure I'll dance." I take another gulp, finishing it off, before I set the cup on the ground. It gets knocked over as I'm getting up, but Draco doesn't seem to mind. I look around for other people dancing, but nobody is.  
  
"Where exactly are we going to dance?" I ask, stupidly.  
  
He gives me his famous half smile that seems to either drive girls wild or make them want to slap him. I think I'm somewhere in between. "Right here." He answers.  
  
I'm sure there is a look of confusion on my face, because Draco grabs my hand, leans toward me, and whispers, "It's my party, I can do whatever I damn well want to do."  
  
I haven't moved. "Why are you being so nice to me?" It just doesn't add up.  
  
He shrugs, grabbing my other hand as well. "I'm not quite sure. But Blaise is a good friend of mine, and if she wants you here then I want you here. I'm not as closed minded as you think, Ginny Weasley."  
  
"But I'm a Gryffindor. Doesn't this hurt your social status or something?"  
  
Draco laughed. A real genuine laugh, not the hateful mocking laugh I'd heard from him so many times before. "Ginny, let me tell you something. I'm at the top of the social chain. If I start hanging around Gryffindors, they all will. Not that you're just an average Gryffindor, however."  
  
It is at this point in our conversation that I realize all of his words are a bit slurred, and his movements are jerky. Whatever he'd been drinking, and gave me, was definitely alcoholic. It doesn't bother me in the slightest, just makes this situation a little more realistic. He won't remember it by morning.  
  
With his last comment, he put his arm around my waist, meeting it halfway around with his other hand. This left my own arms at an odd position, forcing me to put them up around his neck. There was still space between us, though. Sort of the way you dance when you are young and still afraid of the opposite sex, like at our dances back in third and fourth year.  
  
But Draco and I aren't young, and we both know how to dance properly. It was at the very moment that I was going to pull away and tell this creep to leave me alone that he pulled me closer. So close to his own body that I could feel his heart beat, with my face against his chest.  
  
Ok, ok, I'll quit being my usual sarcastic self and admit it. It was a perfect fit.  
  
And I'll also admit this. Whatever was in that cup was not normal beer either, like I'd been expecting when he handed it to me. Because even though I was pressed up against Draco Malfoy, breathing in his scent, dancing to the music that was way too loud and getting a headache, I liked it. Blaise was right. I needed this.  
  
"Gin..." he sort of whispered into my ear, getting a dazed look on his face. "Come with me, let's go somewhere else."  
  
Don't ask me why I was surprised again, but I was. He wanted to actually hang out with me? I've never left a party with a boy, well then again I've never really been to a party, either.  
  
He wrapped his hand around my own, and pulled me out into the hallway. There was a group of people out there already, including one of the pink and white girls I'd seen earlier. They were sitting around a cloud of smoke, not leaving much to my imagination as to what they were up to.  
  
The girl was sitting in another guys lap, smoking. I was wrong to judge her.  
  
"Hey, Draco. Ready to hang out with us again?" she called over to him, waving him over.  
  
He shook his head, and kept walking. "No." was all he said.  
  
I waited a few minutes to question him. Farther along down the hallway, I spoke up. "What was that about?"  
  
He didn't even turn to face me, but stopped walking. "I've been clean for a month now. I'm not starting that back up again." We were at the end of the hall; the only thing in front of us now was a window, with a stained glass picture of a snake on it. It was raining outside.  
  
"Do you smoke?" The question was so simple, yet my answer could be crucial.  
  
"No."  
  
"Good. Don't start." Then he changed his serious demeanor into a friendlier one, sitting down against the wall. I followed him down, sitting facing him. I was feeling my shyness creep upon me, but I tried to ignore it. He was being nice, this was my chance to prove that I deserved to be in this house, not Gryffindor. By getting along with Slytherins. Although I hoped there would be more to this conversation than me proving myself.  
  
It seemed as though somebody should say something, perhaps explain why we were out here together when only yesterday we couldn't stand each other. Or so it seemed. Draco took it upon himself.  
  
"I had kind of a shitty day. But this party was already planned, so I couldn't back out. So I'll let them all have their fun, but I'm not in the mood." His shrug was cute, a 'there's more to this than I'm letting on' shrug. "And in case you didn't know, Blaise and I are pretty close friends. She's told me about you; Ginny, and I think you seem cool. Nothing like your brother and his stupid friends."  
  
I thought for a second to stick up for Ron, but then thought better of it. I could see perfectly well why Draco didn't like my brother. I didn't like him for the same reasons. "Yeah, I've always been different from them, they bother me. Blaise is my only real friend around here." Why did my voice sound so funny?  
  
"Half of these people I can't even stand. But they are the party group here, so I cant leave anyone out. They're fun people, but you know how it is when you just want someone to shut up? That's how I feel around most of them." Draco confessed. That explained why there were so many people.  
  
My headache had ceased to a dull throbbing, not sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. "So, if you don't mind me asking, why was your day so horrible?" I was beginning to realize why people socialize. It felt really good to talk to Draco; it was nice to chat with somebody other than Blaise. I internally kicked myself for being so closed off and nervous around people, some of them were really nice. If only, if only I'd been put in Slytherin. I could have met these people right off the bat.  
  
A pained look crossed Draco's face. He seemed to be struggling with himself, deciding whether or not to tell me what's on his mind. "Well," he started, "Ginny, we're cool with each other, right?"  
  
I nod. This is strange.  
  
"Well, I should probably talk to someone but I don't have any good friends that want to listen." He mumbles.  
  
"I'll listen." My voice sounds assuring. When did I get good at talking to people?  
  
Draco, nods, and pulls up the sleeve of his black sweater. I'm confused, why is he showing me his arm?  
  
"Look closely."  
  
I look up into his eyes; they have a sad sparkle in them. From the alcohol or from what he's trying to tell me, I'm not sure. I look closer. And gasp.  
  
There are tons of red scratches along his arm, and white ones underneath them. The white ones are scars, the rest are newer ones, scabbed over. The cuts are in no particular order, just all up and down his arm. I'm about to ask him what happened when I realize what's going on. Why he needed to talk, and that look in his eyes. The look I now recognize as guilt.  
  
"Those aren't even the worst ones. The bad ones are on my legs." He says, covering his arm back up. I give him a sad look, not quite sure what to say. I've been depressed enough to want to hurt myself before, but my stupid fear of needles has always stopped me from doing so. I've been in the bathroom, holding my pocketknife a few millimeters away from my skin, tears streaming down my face, but I cant do it.  
  
"I'm sorry Draco..." I sort of whisper to him, leaning my head over to rest on his chest. Somehow I feel really close to him all of a sudden.  
  
"Ginny..." he whispers back, lifting my chin with his fingers carefully, and putting his mouth on mine. He kisses me with such gentleness and caring that I lose myself to it, without even thinking. This is the kind of kiss I've dreamed about, expecting it to never really happen. Seconds later, it's over and we're sitting in silence again.  
  
My headache comes roaring back out of nowhere.  
  
Wait, someone remind me what's going on.  
  
My head falls with a clunk onto his chest again as I pass out.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: No, he didn't give her the date rape drug or anything, she just got woozy, that's all. Don't worry; your favorite (female) HP character is ok. ^_^ REVIEWS! Until next time, ja! 


End file.
